The Transformers: Cause of MadnessPart 2
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Trojan's curiosity over Galvatron may have far greater consequences.


Disclaimer:  Read "Cause of Madness" part one for my disclaimer. CAUSE OF MADNESS PART 2 

**UNICRON**:  (ALL OF UNICRON'S LINES ARE VOICEOVERS) WHO . . .DARES?

**TROJAN**:  UNICRON?

**UNICRON**:  YES.

**TROJAN**:  (NERVOUSLY) I . . .THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?

**UNICRON**:  I . . .FUNCTION . . .BARELY . . .SOLAR COLLECTORS . . . WHO . . . ARE YOU?

**TROJAN**:  I, I, ER, MY NAME IS TROJAN.

**UNICRON**:  WHY . . .ARE . . .YOU HERE?

**TROJAN**:  (TO HIMSELF) IF HE COULD HAVE STOPPED ME, HE WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING BY NOW.  MIGHT AS WELL TELL HIM THE TRUTH.  (TO UNICRON) I WAS LOOKING FOR INFORMATION ABOUT GALVATRON.

(UNICRON SCREAMS.  AS HE DOES, TROJAN SLAMS HIS HANDS OVER HIS MICROPHONES.  UNICRON FINALLY CALMS DOWN.)

**UNICRON**:  I . . .FOUND . . .THE DYING . . .FORMS . . .OF MEGATRON . . .AND SEVERAL . . .OTHER . . .DECEPTICONS. . .IN SPACE.  I . . . REMADE . . . THEM . . . INTO GALVATRON . . . CYCLONUS . . . SCOURGE . . . AND . . . THE SWEEPS.

**TROJAN**:  NO WONDER I HAD NEVER HEARD OF GALVATRON!

**UNICRON**:  THERE . . . IS MORE.  TO . . . ENSURE . . . OBEDIENCE . . . I IMPLANTED . . . PAIN RECEPTORS . . . INTO . . . GALVATRON'S . . . BRAINCASE.

**TROJAN**:  SO, WHEN GALVATRON LANDED IN THAT LAVA POOL ON THRULL, THE HEAT MUST HAVE LEFT THOSE PAIN RECEPTORS PERMANENTLY ACTIVATED.  PERHAPS THAT COULD BE THE CAUSE OF HIS INSANITY.

**UNICRON**:  IT . . .IS POSSIBLE.

**TROJAN**:  IS THERE A WAY TO CURE HIM?

**UNICRON**:  NO!

(TROJAN BOWS HIS HEAD)

**TROJAN**:  THEN THE DECEPTICONS ARE DOOMED.

**UNICRON**:  NO.

**TROJAN**:  WHAT?

**UNICRON**:  A SOLUTION . . .EXISTS.

**TROJAN**:  BUT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T CURE HIM!

**UNICRON**:  CANNOT CURE . . .CANNOT REPAIR . . .I HAVE . . .ANOTHER . . .IDEA.

(COMMERCIAL)

(TROJAN IS TALKING TO THE DECEPTICON MICROMASTER CONSTRUCTOR SQUAD.)

**TROJAN**:  CAN YOU MAKE THEM?

**SLEDGE**:  OF COURSE WE CAN!

**KNOCKOUT**:  EASILY!

**HAMMER**:  BUT YOU _KNOW_ HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS!

**TROJAN**:  YES, I KNOW.  THAT'S WHY I CAME TO YOU.

**GRIT**:  WELL, JUST DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE THE MICROMASTER CONSTRUCTOR SQUAD IS SMALL, THAT WE'RE ALSO IDIOTS!

**EXCAVATOR**:  RIGHT!  IF GALVATRON KNEW WHAT YOU WERE ASKING, HE'D FRY YOU ON THE SPOT!

**STONECRUNCHER**:  AND THROW US IN FOR COMPANY!

**SLEDGE**:  (WAVING A DISK) ESPECIALLY _THIS_ ONE!  YOU'RE ASKING FOR AND EARLY DEACTIVATION WITH THIS ALONE!

(TROJAN SHAKES HIS HEAD)

**TROJAN**:  LOOK, I DON'T CARE _HOW_ DANGEROUS IT IS, CAN YOU DO IT?

**SLEDGE**:  OF COURSE WE CAN!

**KNOCKOUT**:  BUT IT'LL COST YA!

**HAMMER**:  LOTS!

**GRIT**:  SECURITY!

**EXCAVATOR**:  SECRECY!

**STONECRUNCHER**:  TESTING!

**TROJAN**:  OKAY, OKAY!  HOW MUCH TO HAVE IT ALL IN THREE DAYS?

**SLEDGE**:  THREE DAYS?  IT'S RATHER SHORT NOTICE.  HOW ABOUT 500,000 KILOERGS OF ENERGON?

**TROJAN**:  (ANGRILY) WHAT?  

(HE ACCESSES HIS INTERNAL MEMORY) 

**TROJAN**:  ONE-HUNDRED THOUSAND.  PERIOD.

**SLEDGE**:  ONE HUNDRED?

**KNOCKOUT**:  DON'T MAKE US LAUGH!

**HAMMER**:  HIGHWAY ROBBERY!

**GRIT**:  FORGET IT!

**EXCAVATOR**:  GET LOST!

**STONECRUNCHER**:  YOU'RE CRAZY!

(TROJAN SMILES)

**TROJAN**:  100,000 KILOERGS . . ._AND_ I WON'T TELL GALVATRON ABOUT THAT HIGH-IMPACT PERSONNEL ARMOR THAT YOU GUYS HAVEN'T BEEN SHARING WITH THE REST OF THE DECEPTICONS.

(CONSTRUCTORS START BABBLING WITH EACH OTHER IN SHOCK.)

**SLEDGE**:  HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

**TROJAN**:  I HAVE MY WAYS.  NOW, DO WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT?

**SLEDGE**:  ALL RIGHT.

D/D

(ASTROTRAIN IS IN SHUTTLE MODE.  HE IS TAKING THE SAME PATH TO THE HEAD OF UNICRON THAT TROJAN DID.  HE GOES THROUGH ONE OF UNICRON'S SHATTERED EYES AND LANDS.  TROJAN STEPS OUT OF THE DOOR, PULLING A CART.  IT HAS A LARGE STEEL CASKET.  WHEN TROJAN IS CLEAR, ASTROTRAIN TRANSFORMS TO ROBOT MODE.)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  (WHILE GLANCING AROUND) BOY, THIS PLACE IS CREEPY.

**TROJAN**:  IT'S NOT SO BAD ONCE YOU GET USED TO IT.

(THEY START MOVING THROUGH THE PASSAGEWAYS)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?

**TROJAN**:  JUST ONCE.

**ASTROTRAIN**:  C'MON TROJAN.  AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT IN THE BOX.

**TROJAN**:  IT'S A SURPRISE.

(ASTROTRAIN SIGHS AND SHAKES HIS HEAD)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  I'M STICKING MY NECK OUT FOR YOU ALREADY!  IF GALVATRON KNEW WE WERE HERE, HE'D POP A GASKET BIG TIME!  I THINK I DESERVE TO KNOW _SOMETHING_!

**TROJAN**:  YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.  BESIDES, IF I TOLD YOU, YOU'D HAVE SAID IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE.

**ASTROTRAIN**:  YOU MEAN I WOULDN'T HAVE HELPED YOU.

**TROJAN**:  THAT, TOO.

(SCENE CHANGES AS THEY ENTER THE HEXAGONAL ROOM.  TROJAN WHEELS THE CART TO SOME EXPOSED CIRCUITRY AT THE FAR WALL, AND LOWERS IT TO THE GROUND.)

**TROJAN**:  WE'RE HERE.

**UNICRON**:  WELCOME.

(ASTROTRAIN STARTS TO PANIC.  TROJAN GRIPS ASTROTRAIN BY THE SHOULDERS.)

**TROJAN**:  ASTROTRAIN, CALM DOWN!

**ASTROTRAIN**:  THAT'S UNICRON!

**TROJAN**:  CONTROL YOURSELF, WILL YOU?  WE'RE SAFE!  HE'S GOING TO HELP US!

(ASTROTRAIN CALMS DOWN)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  (SKEPTICALLY) HELP _US_?  HOW?

**TROJAN**:  OPEN THE BOX AND YOU'LL SEE.

(TROJAN PRESSES A SQUARE ON THE BOX.  THE LOCK POPS OPEN AND A DOOR SWINGS OPEN.)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  (SHOCKED) MEGATRON?

(WE SEE THE BODY OF MEGATRON.)

(COMMERCIAL)

(ASTROTRAIN WAVES HIS HAND IN FRONT OF MEGATRON'S FACE.  THERE IS NO RESPONSE.  HE TURNS TO TROJAN.)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  IS IT A DUMMY?

**TROJAN**:  NO. IT'S HIM—MOST OF HIM, ANYWAY.  NOW TO SET UP THE REST OF THE GEAR.

(TROJANS REACHES TOWARD MEGATRON'S FEET.  HE DRAGS OUT A LARGE METAL CUBE AND A Y-SHAPED CABLE.  HE PLACES THE CUBE ON THE FLOOR.  TROJAN REACHES FOR MEGATRON'S FOREHEAD AND OPENS A DATA ACCESS PORT.  HE PLUGS PART OF THE CABLE INTO IT.  HE THEN PLUGS ANOTHER PART OF THE CABLE INTO THE BOX, AND THE LAST INTO A PORT ON THE WALL OF CIRCUITRY.  TROJAN THEN TURNS TO THE CEILING.)

**TROJAN**:  IS EVERYTHING IN ORDER?

**UNICRON**:  YES . . .PERFECT . . .I AWAIT . . .YOUR SIGNAL.

(TROJAN PRESSES THE BUTTON ON THE CUBE.  A FEW SECONDS LATER, THE CUBE'S CRYSTALS AND LIGHTS LIGHT UP.)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  WHAT'S GOING ON?

**TROJAN**:  (POINTS TO CUBE) UNICRON IS COPYING HIMSELF INTO THE STORAGE CUBE.  (POINTS TO MEGATRON) AT THE SAME TIME, MEGATRON'S PERSONALITY IS BEING DOWNLOADED INTO THE BODY.

**ASTROTRAIN**:  WHAT?  WHERE'D HE GET MEGATRON FROM?

**TROJAN**:  UNICRON FOUND MEGATRON IN SPACE, AND REMADE HIM INTO GALVATRON.  APPARENTLY, IN THE PROCESS, UNICRON ALSO MADE A COPY OF MEGATRON'S PERSONALITY AND MEMORIES . . .FOR STUDY.

**ASTROTRAIN**:  I _KNEW_ THEY WERE THE SAME GUY.  BUT WHAT ABOUT THE CUBE?

**TROJAN**:  THAT'S PART OF THE DEAL; HE'LL RESTORE MEGATRON IF WE REVIVE HIM, TOO.  THE CUBE'S STORAGE UNTIL UNICRON GETS A NEW BODY.

**MEGATRON**:  WH . . .

(TROJAN AND ASTROTRAIN RUN TO MEGATRON'S SIDE)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  MEGATRON, CAN YOU HEAR ME?

(MEGATRON SLOWLY GAINS CONSCIOUSNESS)

**MEGATRON**:  YES.

(HE LOOKS AT ASTROTRAIN AND TROJAN, PANICKED.  HE RELAXES WHEN HE SEES THEIR DECEPTICON EMBLEMS.  TROJAN AND ASTROTRAIN STEP BACK.  MEGATRON SLOWLY REMOVES THE CABLE FROM HIS FOREHEAD, CLOSING THE ACCESS PORT.  HE SLOWLY STEPS OUT OF THE CASKET.)

**MEGATRON**:  WHAT HAPPENED?

**TROJAN**:  YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS NOW.  WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER?

(MEGATRON THINKS AND FLEXES HIS FINGERS.  HE SMILES SLIGHTLY.)

**MEGATRON**:  I REMEMBER . . .OPTIMUS PRIME.  (ANGRILY) STARSCREAM!  UNICRON.  HE FOUND ME . . .REPAIRED ME . . .MADE ME INTO GALVATRON!

**TROJAN**:  (SURPRISED) YOU KNOW THAT?

**MEGATRON**:  YES.  IT SEEMS I HAVE BEEN GIVEN . . . ADDITIONAL INFORMATION.

**UNICRON**:  MY WORK.

**MEGATRON**:  YES.  I REMEMBER NOW.  

(HE TURNS AND POINTS TO TROJAN) 

**MEGATRON**:  YOU CAME HERE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT GALVATRON, AND FORGED A DEAL WITH UNICRON TO RESTORE ME.

(TROJAN NODS)

**TROJAN**:  WE NEED YOU, MEGATRON.

**ASTROTRAIN**:  DO WE EVER!  GALVATRON'S DONE NOTHING BUT DROVE THE DECEPTICONS INTO THE DIRT EVER SINCE HE TOOK OVER.

**GALVATRON**:  (VOICEOVER) TRAITORS!

(MEGATRON, TROJAN, AND ASTROTRAIN TURN TO THE DOORWAY.  GALVATRON AND CYCLONUS ARE IN THE DOORWAY.  GALVATRON IS POINTING HIS ARM CANNON, AND CYCLONUS HAS HIS RIFLE READY.)

**GALVATRON**:  (POINTING TO TROJAN) I _KNEW_ YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!  YOU'LL BOTH PAY FOR THIS, AFTER I OBLITERATE THIS UPSTART!

(MEGATRON TURNS TO ASTROTRAIN AND TROJAN.)

**MEGATRON**:  GALVATRON?

(THEY NOD.  MEGATRON CHARGES AND TACKLES GALVATRON, JUST AS  GALVATRON FIRES.  THE BLAST GOES ASTRAY AND HITS THE CEILING.  ASTROTRAIN PULLS TROJAN BEHIND THE CASKET.  MEGATRON'S TACKLE SENDS HIM AND GALVATRON INTO A WALL OF VIDEO MONITORS.  GALVATRON KICKS MEGATRON AWAY AND STANDS UP.)

**GALVATRON**:  FOOL!  NO ONE DEFEATS GALVATRON!  

(GALVATRON FIRES HIS ARM CANNON AGAIN.  MEGATRON DODGES THE BLAST AND IT HITS SOME MONITORS BEHIND HIM.  THEY ARE SHATTERED.  TROJAN STICKS HIS HEAD OUT FROM BEHIND THE CASKET AND FIRES HIS WEAPON AND EASILY MISSES.  GALVATRON TURNS TO TROJAN AND MEGATRON PUNCHES HIM IN THE JAW.)

**MEGATRON**:  HE'S MINE!

(MEGATRON GRABS GALVATRON AND TOSSES HIM INTO ANOTHER WALL OF MONITORS.  THEY SHATTER AND GALVATRON IS SPRINKLED AND SURROUNDED BY GLASS FRAGMENTS.  HE STANDS UP.)

**GALVATRON**:  NO!  I AM INVINCIBLE!

(MEGATRON CHARGES AND GALVATRON FIRES HIS ARM CANNON AGAIN.  THIS TIME, MEGATRON IS STRUCK IN THE CHEST.  AS HE STAGGERS BACK, GALVATRON TRIPS HIM.  HE STANDS ABOVE AND POINTS HIS ARM CANNON.)

**GALVATRON**:  _NOW_ WE SHALL SEE WHO IS _TRULY_ FIT TO LEAD THE DECEPTICONS!

(GALVATRON FIRES AND MEGATRON ROLLS TO HIS LEFT.  HE KNOCKS GALVATRON'S ARM CANNON AWAY FROM HIM WITH HIS RIGHT LEG THEN HITS HIM IN THE CHEST WITH HIS LEFT LEG.)

**MEGATRON**:  (AS HE GETS UP) YOU TALK TOO MUCH.

(GALVATRON TRIES TO GET HIS ARM CANNON, BUT SUDDENLY FALLS AND SCREAMS.)

**GALVATRON**:  AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

(TROJAN AND ASTROTRAIN COME OUT FROM BEHIND THE CASKET.  CYCLONUS, WHO WAS HIDING BEHIND THE DOORWAY, STEPS INTO THE ROOM.  EVERYONE WATCHES IN FASCINATION.)

**GALVATRON**:  CYCLONNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**MEGATRON**:  (TO THE CEILING, IN UNDERSTANDING) WHY?

(UNICRON CHUCKLES)

**UNICRON**:  HE . . .BETRAYED ME.

**GALVATRON**:  (LOUDER) GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(WE SEE CYCLONUS.  HE WINCES.)

**MEGATRON**:  (TO THE CEILING) STOP IT!

**GALVATRON**:  (LOUDER THAN BEFORE) NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

(MEGATRON POINTS HIS FUSION CANNON AT THE CUBE)

**MEGATRON**:  _STOP IT_!

(THE SCREAMING HALTS.  GALVATRON IS LYING ON THE GROUND, TWITCHING, OPTICS CLOSED.  THERE IS AGONY ALL OVER HIS FACE.)

**MEGATRON**:  (POKING GALVATRON WITH HIS FOOT) GALVATRON.

(NO RESPONSE.  MEGATRON PULLS GALVATRON TO HIS FEET, SWINGS HIM AROUND, AND PLACES HIM INTO THE CASKET.)

**MEGATRON**:  GALVATRON!

(GALVATRON'S EYES SLOWLY FLUTTER OPEN)

**GALVATRON**:  (WEAKLY) WH . . .WHAT?

**MEGATRON**:  (CALMLY) GALVATRON?

**GALVATRON**:  (WEAKLY) YES?

(MEGATRON SMILES)

**MEGATRON**:  GOOD-BYE.

(MEGATRON TUCKS HIS FUSION CANNON UNDER GALVATRON'S CHIN AND FIRES.  WE SEE TROJAN AND ASTROTRAIN WINCE AS HE DOES SO.  MEGATRON STEPS BACK.  HALF OF GALVATRON'S HEAD HAS BEEN BLOWN AWAY, REVEALING CIRCUITS THAT SPUTTER AND SMOKE.  THE BODY REMAINS MOTIONLESS FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN SLOWLY CRASHES TO THE FLOOR.  MEGATRON LOOKS AT THE CORPSE.  IT DOESN'T MOVE.)

**MEGATRON**:  GOOD RIDDANCE.

(MEGATRON TURNS AND WALKS TOWARD CYCLONUS WITH A MEAN GLARE.  CYCLONUS STANDS AND DOES NOTHING.)

**MEGATRON**:  (SNARLING) WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

**CYCLONUS**:  CYCLONUS.

**MEGATRON**:  (POINTING TO GALVATRON'S BODY) WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?

**CYCLONUS**:  I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE BETTER.  GALVATRON'S LEADERSHIP WAS INEPT.  HE MEANT NOTHING TO ME.

**MEGATRON**:  AND WHAT ABOUT _MY_ LEADERSHIP?

**CYCLONUS**:  YOU HAVE MY TOTAL OBEDIENCE SO LONG AS WE DEFEAT THE AUTOBOTS.

(WE SEE MEGATRON'S COLD FROWN.  SLOWLY, HE BEGINS TO SMILE.)

**MEGATRON**:  VERY GOOD.  VERY, VERY GOOD.  

(HE TURNS TO ASTROTRAIN) 

**MEGATRON**:  ASTROTRAIN!

**ASTROTRAIN**:  YES, MEGATRON!

**MEGATRON**:  DO I HAVE YOUR TOTAL AND UNDYING LOYALTY?

(ASTROTRAIN SMILES)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  OF _COURSE_, MIGHTY MEGATRON!

(MEGATRON RETURNS THE SMILE.  THEN HE PACES UNTIL HE STANDS BEFORE TROJAN.)

**MEGATRON**:  AND _YOU_, TROJAN.  YOU HAVE NEVER SERVED ME BEFORE, HAVE YOU?

**TROJAN**:  NO.

**MEGATRON**:  YOU KNOW THAT GALVATRON WOULD HAVE TERMINATED YOU IF HE HAD LEARNED WHAT YOU WERE DOING.  WEREN'T YOU AFRAID?

**TROJAN**:  (HALF-LYING) NO.

(MEGATRON SMILES SOFTLY)

**MEGATRON**:  YOU HAVE INITIATIVE, TROJAN.  COURAGE.  INTELLECT.  

(MEGATRON GRABS HIM BY THE THROAT AND SHOVES HIM INTO THE EMPTY CASKET) 

**MEGATRON**:  YOU HAVE _TOO MUCH_ INITIATIVE, TROJAN!  YOU'RE VERY DANGEROUS!  HOW CAN I BE SURE YOU WON'T BETRAY ME SOMEDAY?  

(TROJAN SQUIRMS) 

**MEGATRON**:  GALVATRON COULDN'T SCARE YOU INTO SUBMISSION.  THAT WAS HIS MISTAKE, AND IT KILLED HIM.  STARSCREAM WAS MINE, AND HE KILLED ME.  BUT I'M BACK AND I WON'T MAKE THAT MISTAKE WITH YOU!  

(HE POINTS HIS FUSION CANNON AT TROJAN'S FACE, AND SMILES CRUELLY.  CLOSE-UP OF MEGATRON'S FACE.)

**MEGATRON**:  DON'T TAKE THIS PERSONALLY.  

(CLOSE-UP OF TROJAN'S FACE, HORRIFIED.  FADE OUT.  HEAR SOUND OF MEGATRON'S FUSION CANNON.)

D/D

(WE SEE ASTROTRAIN FLYING IN SHUTTLE MODE.  WE GO INSIDE AND SEE MEGATRON AND CYCLONUS SITTING SIDE-BY-SIDE.)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  MEGATRON?

**MEGATRON**:  YES, ASTROTRAIN?

**ASTROTRAIN**:  WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE BOX BEHIND?

**MEGATRON**:  YOU MEAN UNICRON? 

**ASTROTRAIN**:  YES.

**MEGATRON**:  (SLOWLY) HE . . .FORCED ME INTO BECOMING GALVATRON.  (LOUDER) HE MADE ME HIS PAWN, THROUGH GALVATRON.  AS GALVATRON, HE TORMENTED ME, TORTURED ME, AND TOOK DELIGHT IN HURTING ME.  NO BODY—_NO BODY_—GETS AWAY WITH THAT!

**ASTROTRAIN**:  BUT YOU BROKE THE PROMISE.

**MEGATRON**:  PROMISE?  WHAT PROMISE?  TROJAN MADE THE PROMISE WITH UNICRON, NOT _ME_.  UNICRON PICKED A POOR ALLY.

**ASTROTRAIN**:  WE'RE HERE.

**MEGATRON**:  FULL STOP.  TURN US AROUND.

(ASTROTRAIN TURNS AROUND.  MEGATRON IS LOOKING THROUGH THE SHUTTLE COCKPIT.  WE SEE UNICRON'S HEAD FROM THE SIDE VIEW, FACING CYBERTRON ON THE RIGHT.  MEGATRON SMILES.)

**MEGATRON**:  MY WARRIORS, I GIVE YOU THE BIRTH OF THE NEW DECEPTICON EMPIRE.

(MEGATRON PRESSES A BUTTON.  THE HEAD OF UNICRON EXPLODES.  ASTROTRAIN IS ROCKED BY THE FORCE OF THE BLAST AND THE DEBRIS.  THE EXPLOSION IS SOON OVER.  ASTROTRAIN TURNS AROUND AND HEADS FOR CHARR.)

**THE END**


End file.
